fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Fable Heroes
Fable Heroes is an Xbox Live Arcade title from Lionhead Studios. It was released on 2 May 2012 for 800 Microsoft Points. Fable Heroes is a unique entry in the Fable series because it is a hack and slash adventure where players take on the roles of various Heroes from the Fable series. It offers 4 player co-op with occasional minigames. Additionally, gold earned in Fable Heroes can be transferred to Fable: The Journey to be used as XP. Gameplay The game is up to four player co-op, with both online and same-screen options available. When progressing through the game, characters gain Gold and take a roll on the Board to spend money for power ups, special abilities and bonuses. Fable Heroes is set in a reimagined Albion, with several familiar locations such as Millfields and Mistpeak. Heroes Twelve Heroes from the Fable series appear as playable characters in Fable Heroes. A new character was announced each week on Lionhead's website as part of Fable Friday in the weeks leading up to the game's release. *Hero *Hammer *Reaver *Garth *Scythe *Gabriel *Lucien *Maze *Ben Finn *Jack of Blades *Theresa *Sir Walter Most Characters can only be unlocked by fulfilling certain conditions: *Hero - Unlocked by Default *Hammer - Unlocked by Default *Reaver - Unlocked By Default *Garth - Unlocked by Default *Lucien - Unlocked by landing on the character tile and purchasing him as the Hero. *Scythe - Unlocked by landing on the character tile and purchasing him as Hammer. *Ben Finn - Unlocked by landing on the character tile and purchasing him as Reaver. *Maze - Unlocked by landing on the character tile and purchasing him as Garth. *Sir Walter - Unlocked by completing The Credits level in Albion. *Jack of Blades - Unlocked by completing The Credits level in Dark Albion. *Gabriel - Unlocked after completing the main storyline of Fable: The Journey *Theresa - Unlocked after playing Fable: The Journey. Enemies *Hollow Men - Including a variation with a snowman head, called Snollowmen. *Jack O' Lanterns - A variation of hollow men with a pumpkin head *Clockwork Dogs - Included in the Fable III DLC Traitor's Keep. *Clockwork Beetles - Included in Fable III DLC Traitors Keep. Also appears in boss form *Beetles - General small ones from Fable II. *Beetle Queen - An immense beetle boss. *Hobbes - As they appear in Fable III. Includes a hobbe disguise. Some hobbe Variations include: pirate hat and cutlass, yule hats and candy canes, chicken feather hats, etc. *Hobbe King - A gigantic undead hobbe with a crown, also a boss. *Son of Chesty *Ice Troll - A boss. Closely resembles the Rock Troll from Fable II in its shape, but is made out of ice and has pine trees growing on its back. *Lava Troll - A boss. Closely resembles the Rock Troll from Fable II in its shape, but with molten rock texture. *Ice Furies - Blue tinted versions of sand furies in a snow level. *Sand Furies - Enemies encountered in Aurora in Fable III *Giant Sentinel - Boss in the Auroran level. Submerged up to his waist in a sinkhole, surrounded by collapsed ruins. *Balverines - Including the white variation. *Mini-Balverines - The same as balverines, but smaller. *Hobblets - Smaller hobbes. *Skeleton Hobbes - Undead hobbes, including a variant with a pirate hat and cutlass. *Colins - A robotic enemy as seen in the Traitor's Keep DLC for Fable III. *Mini-Colins - Smaller versions of Colins. *Minion - A Darkness enemy encountered in Aurora in Fable III. *Mini-inion - The same as a Minion, but smaller. Trivia *On the Minecraft Xbox 360 (now known as the Legacy Console Edition) Minecraft skins of Garth, Hammer, the Hero, Jack of Blades and Reaver were released as part of Skin Pack 1 released on July 16, 2012. It contains 45 different skins to choose from. It is purchasable through the Xbox 360 or One MarketPlace. Gallery Fableheroes ss10.jpg Fableheroes ss09.jpg Fableheroes ss08.jpg Fableheroes ss07.jpg Fableheroes ss06.jpg Fableheroes ss05.jpg Fableheroes ss04.jpg Fableheroes ss03.jpg Fableheroes ss02.jpg Fableheroes ss01.jpg Fable heroes logo final.png GabrielPuppet.jpg FH_Garth_Minecraft.png|Garth Minecraft Skin FH_Hammer_Minecraft.png|Hammer Minecraft Skin FH_Hero King_Minecraft.png|Hero Minecraft Skin FH_JoB_Minecraft.png|Jack of Blades Minecraft Skin FH_Reaver_Minecraft.png|Reaver Minecraft Skin Videos Fable Heroes gameplay clips External Links * http://lionhead.com/fable-heroes/ Category:Games Category:Fable Heroes